


Like A Doll [Podfic]

by melangerubin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melangerubin/pseuds/melangerubin
Summary: After she'd won Nikola declared him pretty, like a doll, but she grew tired of him as she did with all her toys.Written for the Ep100 Countdown at Piles of Nonsense on Tumblr.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Kudos: 3





	Like A Doll [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156931) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



[Melange 2 Rubin](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147) · [Like A Doll](https://soundcloud.com/user-801143147/like-a-doll)


End file.
